


OFF Drabbles

by beambayonet



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beambayonet/pseuds/beambayonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiments in writing dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OFF Drabbles

The Batter stands atop the library at Bismark. The Judge sees him, and ceases his mournful call.  
“Having purified this land, Batter, would you say a job well done is a job well done?”  
The Batter looks to the Judge. “Yes.”  
“I can see from which angle you may percieve it as such. However, I feel that the outcome left something to be desired.”  
“And that would be?”  
“Valerie, my reckless sportsman.”  
The Batter doesn’t respond.  
The Judge continues, “A bitter victory indeed, seeing as my beloved brother could not be here to experience the liberation of his native zone. Even so, I don’t think he would like to have been here for the inevitable result of your purification. He was, in his early days, rather fond of the constant activity of Bismark.”  
“Was he,” says the Batter.  
“Yes, he was. Or whatever was left of him after he ate that wretched, tortured parasite.”  
The Judge turns his head southways, and addresses you directly. “I think you would like Valerie, dear reader. ” He sighs, with a slight, audible purr. “He has a certain thirst for learning the ways of the land, very much like you seem to. A sort of morbid curiosity, if you will.”  
The Batter smiles at the reference, a bitter smile.  
Addressing both you and the Batter, the Judge says, “If you see Valerie, do let me know, will you?”


End file.
